


Always

by ngm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Frot, First Kiss, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Rutting, Slow Burn, Teasing, slow burn culmination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Tired of Junkrat being a pushy, mouthy shit; Roadhog gives into the urge to finally silence his fellow junker.





	Always

One giant hand clutched the narrow wrist of the pushy little shit that had been buzzing in his ear all night. 

 

Yes, he knew Junkrat was bored.

Yes, he knew that when Junk was bored (Which was near all the time) that the man child turned his focus on him. 

But the best way to get a bored Junkrat to stop being bored was to get him too tired to talk and there were few things that worked like grabbing the smaller man and dragging him close enough so that the man's narrow chest brushed against the curve of his belly, than distracting him with some mouthy bullshit.

"What was that then?"

"Ehh? Oi! All'Ah said was 'at, maybe Ah'd sleep better if you'er in the bed with m'then..." Junkrat murmured, scratching at one of the bald patches at the back of his head before unknowingly gazing up coyly at the behemoth. 

"Whys'at..." Roadie growled out, snorting in a breath as he lifted his companion by his arm then whirled and pressed him back against the wall. 

"UHhhhh..." The breath wheezed out the younger man and he grasped at the hand holding him, clutched at Hog's shoulder with his prosthetic. When one giant hand went to his hip, Jamison sucked in another breath but it only came out as another noise before he collected himself. "..Ah... like feelin' yeh..." Came his hoarse whisper, shamelessly hard between Mako's belly and the force in which he was being pressed into the wall. 

"Y'sure about that, boy?"

"Hhh..." 

"Hmm?" Mako's hand slid to the younger man's shoulder, spreading against his arm and chest, pinning him further. 

"Y'mbodyguard..." Junkrat hissed, eyes squeezing shut as he rocked his head hard back against the wall, sucking in a shuddery breathing as he struggled to push his hips forward against that coarsely haired softness. "Y'need t'protect me... always..." 

"Heh.." The brute rumbled, moving the fraction closer to pin his companion utterly, halt his movement and he allowed himself a smirk that was hidden by his mask, eyes lidded as he watched the youngster open and close his mouth, unsure whether to keep babbling or to just try and breathe. "Always?"

How grateful was he, for his mask-- keeping all the times his mouth had fallen open with breathless surprise hidden, protecting Rat from having his lips bitten and sucked on. A low rumble of a came from that wide chest, Hog ready to make his counterpart squirm a little more but was, naturally interrupted. 

"Don'tcha want me?" Fawkes panted out and Roadhog knew that the fiery man was restraining himself magnificently from quoting that terrible, archaic song, he got extra points for stifling saying 'baby'. 

The answer to this question was another low grunted breath, the bigger man's hand moving to press against his companion's neck, thumb across his throat, pointer and middle finger across his face. 

It was an unfair question to ask-- Want was off of the table. There had almost never been want. Initial attraction and desire, definitely; and then too quickly-- need. And he **WOULD**. He'd have Jamison six ways from Sunday, when the time was right. When the terms were his-- no, theirs. 

Mako watched through a heavily lidded gaze as his 'boss' tried to arch against the wall, brow furrowed, breath hot against the fingers palming his face and had to squeeze his own eyes shut for a moment. 

He could have Fawkes right now. 

He could do anything to the man, he knew it deep in his gut, he KNEW that he could... and that he would. But should hold out that much longer, things needed to be a little more worked out than this, there needed to be no gray area. When, and it was a matter of when, this went down, it would be black and white. 

Jamison would know who belonged to who, where the loyalties really lay. 

He'd learn that if Mako had wanted, he could have just TAKEN the loot, left the kid for dead or simply killed him himself. He'd learn that they needed each other just as much as Rat voiced his need for his massive cohort. He'd have to deal with the fact that the selective stoicism and callous words were the most effective deterrent against the younger man. 

Narrow hips moved again and a shrill whine left the skinny madman, 'good' hand grasping at the bandaged forearm of his bodyguard, the other at the big man's thin tank top, shaking as he tried to rut, tried to get any movement of friction out of the brute. 

"Pleaaaaasseeee..."

"Hrff... an' what'dya want t'do when I get in that bed..." The tank gruffed out, staring down the younger man, knowing that he was growing weak as each second ticked by. 

".. _.M...Mako._.." 

The behemoth tensed at his given name, accidentally too freely given to someone who would and did abuse it and whirled suddenly, throwing the skinny creature away from him, onto the bed they'd not yet shared and he stomped after his partner in crime, the room shaking with his heavy footfalls. 

He was fast, for someone so massive and the bed would not be forgiving of his mass as he made haste with pinning his greedy companion to the softness. For what it was worth, Roadhog had given the boy the bed, fine with falling asleep for the few hours he did in a chair or wherever he ended up-- he wasn't a choosy fellow. The youth hadn't particularly noticed in the beginning, making some comments about dibbing the mattress in any given hotel and for what it was worth-- Jamie needed the comfort that a bed offered more than he did. But when he HAD bothered, nudging the tank awake in the middle of the night, telling him it was fine-- there was room, it had begun to come something of a nightly mentioned thing. 

Tonight though.

"M'on yer bed." Roadhog grunted out, kneeling over his fellow Junker and what a sight, to see the other man gape, unsure of what to say, face flushed down to his hard little pebble nipples. "Hhnn.." The great big man wheezed out a breath, hands clenching into fists before he braced them on the wall, hovering over his companion. "Whatcha want 'en." 

The way Jamison gasped in a little, the way his breath caught in his throat made the tanker shudder forward a bit, his hips betraying him as he vied for friction as well. Should nothing happen of this, but epically screwing with his pal, Mako would still have the image of a flushed, taught, eager, needy -- oh screw it, like Jamie DIDN'T want to smash. 

"Tell me." Roadhog grunted out, spreading his legs just enough to settle his weight against the taut curve of his partner's cock. 

"OOooohoohohoohooo...!!" The squeal of a laugh (And just from a graze) was evidence enough of how truly wound up his stupid, needy Rat was and the giggled breath of pleasure was echoed by the behemoth uttering out something between a pant and a chuckle, pushing down a little harder and earing another gasp. 

"Don't have a stutter... do I?" The bigger man wheezed, bracing himself with one hand and reaching back to pull the tie from his hair-- Oh, this was too easy. It was like opening presents, the way Jamie was looking at him. 

"Uhhh... Al--All... of the things?" Junkrat's voice creaked, broke as he asked the stupid question, wide eyes flicking around that masked face-- it looked like he was struggling with the urge to reach up and grab at the greasy silver strands and it pleased the behemoth greatly. 

A low laugh boomed from the tanker and he rolled his head from side to side before pushing up his mask and flipping it carelessly onto the bed. There had been chances for Jamie to see his face and to him... it wasn't really a big deal, but that his companion had made SUCH a to-do over it had turned it into a sort of a game... and to see the the way it worked him up, twisted the brat apart made the theatrics worth it.

He watched as Junkrat went for his hair again and leaned into his hand, smirking widely as the younger man sucked in a gasp, confidence clearly wavering. 

"S'wrong Rat, pig got'cher tongue?" 

"...Hh..." The sound of his throat snapping shut, his breath sucking in and dominating any chance of Jamie's retort... and then that little smile, that sneaky, 'I might have planted a bomb in this room, might'a, maybe, prolly' curl of his lips that started with a little nostril flare and ended with an eye-crinkling grin. "Does'e wanna?" 

_Oh Fuck_. 

Mako licked his lips at that, tipping his head to the side as he shimmied back to shift their leg positions to something more accommodating. Still kneeling but now with Jamie's legs spread open for him and pulled against his thighs. His prosthetic leg was naggingly in the way and with merely an eyebrow raise in question, Hog was answered with a quick nod, the smaller man hissing as his false leg was dis-engaged and placed blindly on the bedside table. Big fingers moved almost too lightly against the scarred nub and the behemoth was rewarded with another high-pitched, restrained whine of a breath, his cohort grasping at his bandaged forearms once again. 

"D'sn't matter if I wanna..." Roadhog growled out, voice thick with restraint... Oh, he could destroy this ass in a matter of seconds, really REALLY make it a challenge to walk. "It--"

"--it does!" Junkrat interrupted, mechanical hand grasping that bandaged arm still as his flesh hand pressed to the newly exposed chin, the fat, stubbled jaw. "It does, mate. It does'ta me... Ah.." 

How could it be, this wiry little fool was able to muster any kind of voice at the moment, especially one to say this sort of stuff... 

"--Ah don't wantcha t'just be... y'know, _'indulgin' me'_.." Jamie murmured out, using the applicable air quotes before his hands returned to their places on that arm and face. 

"Do I ever?" 

That actually got a flat look from the smaller man, his chin pressing to his chest with as much of a ' _really m8?_ ' face as he could muster given his present position and Mako tipped his head into the hand against his cheek, eyes shutting for a moment as he collected himself. Had he been that obvious? 

"M'not now... Indulging m'self..." He rumbled out, leaning down nudge Junkrat's nose over and take a kiss from his mouth. 

The response from the smaller man was immediate, not the shock and awe that the tank had expected but an eager noise, almost like 'finally' in exhaled form and for the moments that his brain could engage during this moment, Mako felt quite like a fool. 

This poor, ignorant, gimpy kid had been flirting with him, in his own way all along.

The bigger man inhaled heavily through his nostrils as their mouths parted, holding himself up as he reached between their bodies and adjusted his dick through his unclasped overalls, back of his hand grazing the cock that had been pressing into his stomach just moments earlier. 

\--And Jamison arched into that nothing of a touch, too eager, too ready to spread and get fondled. 

"How long..." Mako rumbled out, still handling himself, palming his prick, shielding it from grazing against the sprung one, yielding in the narrow Junker's shorts. 

"Nnh... Ehh..." Junkrat's voice broke with his breath, straining to think and his eyes shut as he shuddered against the weight above him. "Day one, mate..." He wheezed out, fingers moving into that rarely down hair again and he leaned up to try and initiate another kiss. 

"Dammit, Jamie..." The behemoth hissed, letting his dick spring from his fist against the other's still cloth covered prick and leaned the fraction of an inch to take another kiss. His tongue touched that long, snake of muscle that was constantly hanging out of the younger man's mouth and Mako was given the gift of the man beneath him groaning into his mouth, fingers pulling at his hair. 

What a fool... He could have been shutting the boy up like this for months now... And deep down, he'd known it. It felt wonderful to have those trigger-itchy fingers at his scalp, tugging him closer. To feel how much Jamison wanted him, versus how much he voiced it was immensely rewarding. Roadhog didn't need to pull his mouth from the other to seek the heat that had been digging into him and his success at freeing Junkrat from his cargo shorts was the way his body lifted from the bed and he shook, like his cock had never been grasped by another person. 

Hell, maybe it hadn't. 

THAT thought was almost overwhelming, thinking that this taut body was untouched but by shrapnel and fire. 

The tank's hand covered that narrow dick and he smirked against Jamie's mouth as he grasped both of their cocks in his massive fist, squeezing the younger man's prick to his, in his palm. 

"AAGH!! GAD!!" Junkrat squealed out, mouth breaking from the bigger man's as his penis was held, pressed against that thick, furious heat hidden by Roadhog's big stomach. 

"God's not here, mate..." Came the husky rumble in his ear, Mako tossing his head back to get the hair from his face before leaning in and biting the other man's bottom lip. "Just Hog..." He chuckled, nose nudging a little insistently against the younger man's before he took another kiss or six. 

Between kisses, Jamie was gasping and endeavoring not to giggle, throwing his hips up out of instinct-- This was like masturbating but a million times better... To have somebody, the heat of their body, their smells and sighs and sounds... ohh this was already spoiling him greatly. It was undoing all of the hard work that Mako had done with pushing the other man away. 

"Aahahah...ahahooohhhh... Roadie..." 

"Hhnnnhhha?" The grunt that left the behemoth was a familiar noise, not muffled by his mask and he gaze down at the younger man with an unguarded look of desire; the want, the need, the frustrating amount of affection and compassion he felt for the idiot. It had been too easy to love the fool, well too easy. It had been almost effortless to fall into a domestic routine, (Whether the other noticed or not) and there were times where Mako felt a kind of guilty shame at how much he actually benefitted from their dynamic. How pleased he inwardly felt to have somebody to look after and maintain, to feel concerned for. He would have gone this lifetime, not touching the younger man if that was how the cards were to be dealt but for what it was worth.... presently he had both of their dicks in his hand and the fellow Junker gazing up at him as adoringly. 

"Mako..." 

"Jamison."

"Ehehehehehehee..." Junkrat arched back up, eyelids lowering as he reached back into that loosened hair and tugged that big face back down to his for a kiss. The sweetness lasted for a whole two seconds before the urgency of their erections and cumulative desire overwhelmed them both. 

Jamie was the first to throw his head back, naturally a noisy piece of shit as he grasped at whatever he could, handfuls of hair, shoulder meat, whatever was in his trajectory as he bucked against the other man's dick, quivering  in a pile of sweat and come as he shuddered back into the bed... And what an unbearable sight. To watch the other Junker in a pure moment of vulnerability was exquisite. Roadhog was exceedingly less theatrical as he rutted into the slickness that was offered by the other's spent cock, growling to his greedy, sloppy climax, cumming with a wide smirk against the younger man's groin. Gonna have to shower, for sure. 

Mako planted his hands on either side of the man beneath him and eyed his very tired looking companion, nudging his nose with his own, trying to get his attention. 

"Mmh, Jamie..."

"Yeah, mate that was... hoooooo...!" He lifted his prosthetic hand to a thumbs up and grinned, pursing his lips as a joke for a kiss and was only mildly surprised as the tanker obliged him. 

"Gotta get clean, boy. M'not sleeping in a jizzy bed with a jizzy rat."

The younger man's eyes widened a little and he grinned. 

"M'gettin' ya in the bed now, eyyyy?"

"Hnnf, gotta protect y'always, somethin' like that."

Jamie's grin went wider, eyes going almost totally round as he let out a pleased sound and sprung up with renewed vigor. Hell, he NEVER really wanted to bathe. Maybe this was going to work out more ways than one... Was the thought that crossed Mako's mind as he watched the disheveled and even filthier than usual Junker hop off to the lavatory. 

"Race ya!" 

A rare grin, not obscured by anything but sweat-dampened hair crossed that big face. 

Maybe. 


End file.
